Prom Night
by Lost in the ever after
Summary: Bobby readies himself for the night of his senior prom, but he's not as ready as he thought when Joseph comes through the door. But he finds that he isn't the only one who isn't really sure of what exactly to do. M/M Bobby/Joseph Rated T for safety. 1shot


**Prom Night**

**Summary: "Thank God! I'd thought I'd ruined my chances!" Chances at what? Everything fell into place the next instant as Joseph covered Bobby's lips with his own. M/M Bobby/Joseph**

**Characters aren't my own.**

~*~

Peggy fussed over her son's tie again, and Bobby smiled slightly, batting at her hand half-heartedly because that's what was expected. Truth be told, he liked his mom fussing over him, sometimes.

Connie grinned at him from her perch on the couch and Bobby grinned back. They were good friends, but hadn't ever hit it off with the whole dating thing, after their awkward teenager years. They'd remained good friends though, despite their differences.

Bobby may not have been sexually attracted to Connie, but when he told her that her dress was great and she was stunning, he meant it. Her dress was a deep red with golden koi fish swimming around the hem. Her long black hair was pinned to the top of her head in intricate loops and braids, and her face was done with light makeup that made her features more beautiful. Bobby felt _very_ plain next to her in his black tuxedo.

His hair was no longer the buzz-cut he'd worn as a boy; instead it was shaggier, and down to just past his ears. His mother said it made him look dashing, his father just grunted that he should get a haircut.

Bobby smiled at his mom as she told him not to touch his hair. His dad was conspicuously absent form the room—which, admittedly, was fine with Bobby. He and Hank had grown farther and farther apart as it become clear to Hank that Bobby's passion was for acting—not propane or even football.

Bobby looked up as Joseph entered the house, his date trailing behind him in a gaudy pink dress that made her skin looked very red. Bobby thought her name was Ann something, but didn't really care.

Joseph's hair was long, down to just past his shoulders. It fell in layers to rest on his black tuxedo clad shoulders. He grinned at Bobby, flashing him his pearly white teeth, all the whiter against his russet skin.

"Hey Bobby, Connie, Mrs. Hill. This is Annabelle, my date. Annabelle, everybody." Joseph said, giving a lazy introduction. Peggy immediately started in on conversation with the new girl while Joseph moved over to Bobby and Connie.

"I thought you wer going alone." The question was Bobby's, though the voice belong to Connie. Joseph shrugged.

"Yeah, well, she asked last minute, and I agreed. Who wants to be dateless to their senior prom?" He asked, and Bobby looked away, not meeting his eyes.

If truth was told, Bobby would have gone with Joseph, had he even hinted at it. Connie knew this to and looked worriedly at her friend, then sighed.

"We should be going. The limo's probably going to be pulling up any second now, and I can't wait!" She chirped, her voice holding a false cheer that reminded Bobby to look happy, because it was his senior prom night.

He grinned and they left after a few minutes and tons of pictures from Peggy's camera. She claimed she was just getting doubles for the Gribbles, since they weren't there.

Finally they left the house, and as soon as they did the limo pulled up, a scrawny guy with a bad haircut moving to open the doors before going back to the front of the car and raising the dark window that would separate the two sections.

Connie slid in first, careful of her gown, and then pulled Annabelle in next to her, making Joseph and Bobby sit opposite them, claiming they needed to have time to girl-talk and their dressed _couldn't_ get squished.

Bobby shot her a mild glare before he scooted over as far as he could—which wasn't far. He wasn't chubby anymore, as he'd been as a kid, but he still sported a larger frame. He had muscles that only a bit of exercising kept in shape, and was a bit over six foot, taller than his dad. Joseph was tall too, his own form lanky and wiry, all coiled muscle under richly colored skin…

Bobby shook the thoughts from his head and bit his lip and Joseph pressed against his side. The door shut and Joseph apologized for the lack of space, saying the handle had been jabbing him in the ribs. Connie kept Annabelle distracted, though Bobby wished she'd let the girl talk to Joseph. Because he was touching Bobby, there shoulders and hips pressed together, a warm heat between them. Joseph never used cologne—he had a wonderful musky scent all his own that Bobby positively _adored_. Bobby only used a bit—not much—but it was nothing compared to Joseph.

'_If this ride is too long, I'm gong to have a really awkward problem when he get out.'_ Bobby thought to himself as he shifted again, trying to stop touching Joseph, because his mind was giving him all sorts of images that were not productive to keeping _everything_ calm.

When they arrived at the dance Bobby practically leapt form the limo and dragged Connie inside. He made a beeline for the photo area, and sighed as he saw that Joseph and Annabelle were a good five minutes behind them.

"Bobby! What's with you? I thought you'd like the ride with Joseph!" Connie whispered, and Bobby shrugged.

"I did. Too much." He said. Connie's mouth made an 'o' of understanding sand she remained silent as they moved to have their pictures taken. Afterward Bobby made sure they avoided Joseph and his date for as long as possible.

He managed to avoid Joseph—he'd had to leave Connie at the punch bowl because she wanted to drink and then dance, without him if it meant she wouldn't have to run around the whole building, hiding behind corners. The dance was nearly over—it needed at midnight, and it was already elven thirty-four. He checked his watch again, noting that the time had yet to change.

He bit his lip and shifted his legs around; he _really_ had to piss. He looked over the dance floor and couldn't see Joseph anywhere—a good sign at this point. He walked out of the dance and into the hall, where it was cooler and quieter. He entered the one room bathroom with a male figure on the door and quickly relieved himself.

Just as he was finishing up, warm arms snaked around his waist, preventing him from zipping his pants all the way up. He cried out in surprise and anger and fear, and tried to kick his assailant in the balls.

"Easy Bobby, easy." A rough, deep voice whispered in his ear. Bobby' heart nearly stopped. Joseph.

"G-get off of me." Bobby said weakly. Joseph clucked his tongue and let him go. Bobby hurriedly did up his jeans then went to wash his hands, just so he could have a minute or so to calm himself, to collect his thoughts.

When he was done and his hands were thoroughly dried, he looked over at Joseph, who was leaning against the door. He glanced and saw the lock was in place, keeping them inside.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, trying to sound more angry that he was. It didn't work. Apparently his acting abilities left him when confronted with a slightly pissed, majorly sexy Joseph Gribble.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I piss you off? Sorry for the ride here I…" His voice faltered and he looked at Bobby oddly.

"I…no, I'm not mad at you. I just…I don't know." Bobby whispered. Connie words form almost a week ago came back to him, something about being strong and growing a pair and just _saying _it. "I like you. A lot." Bobby said quickly, his face burning. He looked down at the floor, clenching his fists, waiting for Joseph to laugh or scream or hit him or just _leave_. But Joseph did none of these things. After a while Bobby risked a glance up to see Joseph smiling beautifully at him.

"Thank God. I'd thought I'd ruined all my chances!" He said before striding forward and gently lifting Bobby's shin with a finger. He smiled again and Bobby smiled a bit back, confused about what was going. What did he mean, ruined his chances? Chances at what?

Everything fell into place in the next instant, because Joseph's warm dark lips landed on Bobby's and everything made sense.

Joseph liked him too.

Bobby kissed back and wound his arms around Joseph's back, feeling Joseph do the same. Long fingered, hot hands moved across his back and down to his butt, dancing lightly, as if mapping him out.

They were startled by a knock on the door and someone shouting for them to hurry the heck up.

Bobby pulsed back and smiled at Joseph, who grinned back.

"Wanna go dance?" Joseph asked. Bobby nodded.

They left the bathroom, holding hands, ignoring the kid who gaped after them. Connie winked at Bobby when he saw her, and Annabelle smiled sweetly. She'd apparently known all along.

Bobby looked at Joseph, and Joseph looked at him as a slow song came over the speakers. They stepped forward almost in unison and wound their arms around each other, Bobby's head fitting as neatly on Joseph's shoulder as Joseph's head fit on Bobby's.

They danced, despite the stares and insults and words that issued forth from the people watching.

And then they kissed.

**END**

**Okay, so, I've gotten a **_**ton**_** of reviews for my other KotH story, ****Some Things Never Stay the Same****, for it being Bobby/Joseph. I've been told by (INSERT NAME HERE) that it's because there aren't a lot of these fics out there. Well, I don't really care much for the show (though now I'm starting to), but I found I kind of liked writing this piece. It's just…nice. Or something. Anyway, please review if you liked it, loved it, want more, or just want to review.**

**OH, and if you liked it, feel free to either PM or review me ideas of future pieces you'd like me to try my hand at, in this category. No promises, and I'll write back to give you an answer, but I need inspiration and don't have much.**

**Byes!**


End file.
